


Light Me Up

by bonetrousle



Category: Undertale
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), M/M, awkward sans w a crush, bonefire, grillby is a cutie, im sansby trash, it's just fluff, very awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>has hoped u peeps enjoyed this tiny fic /w\</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Hot Stuff

Shuffling into the warmth of Grillby's bar in Snowdin, Sans smiled his permanent, snarky smile. He had been planning to invite the flame man over to his house, not before getting a bit to eat.

"Hey hey Grillbz! I'll take the usual, as if I'd choose anything else..heh.."  
As the bartender nodded and went to fetch his his food, Sans sighed and rested his arms on the countertop. He had to admit, he had a pretty freakin' huge crush on Grillby. He genuinely enjoyed Sans' presence (most of the time) and if he had a heart, it would flutter whenever he called the skeleton his 'favorite regular' or something embarrassing.

Snapped out of his thoughts by the plate sat down, Sans jumped a little. He always got so lost in his 'mind' recently. Grillby absentmindedly wiped at the counter as Sans ate. The skeleton slowly nibbled the french fries , his thoughts not really focused on food.

"Y'know...I'm not really hungry right now. I'll just take it home. Alright with you?"  
The flame nodded and shrugged. Sans chuckled and finally mustered up the courage to ask him.  
"S-So...Grillbz...do you..ahh..wanna come over tomorrow? And..hang out?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously, cursing himself for being so damn awkward.

With a slight red blush and what looked like a smile from the bartender, he nodded happily at the other. Sans' smile might've have just got bigger. "Ha..thanks pal! I'm glad you can come!" Grillby let out a small chuckle at his friend being so enthusiastic about his confirmation and the skeleton just wanted to kiss this guy already. Or....well...push his jaws against his general face area. 

Sans nodded once more, fries in hand, and headed towards the door. "Hey..see ya later..'hot stuff'." The fiery man raised an eyebrow as Sans practically flew out into the cold land of Snowdin.


	2. Forever

Sans was relaxing in his bedroom when he heard a soft rap at the front door. He tried calling to his brother to go get it but apparently he wasn't home. The lazy skeleton lifted himself up and trudged to their front door, opening it with a yawn.

"Who is-"  
He shot straight up when he realized it was Grillby. Oh. Yesterday he had invited him over. Must've forgot.  
"Hello Sans. How are you?", the flame asked kindly. "I..uh...I'm good! Yeah! Especially now that you're here!" They both laughed lightly as he let the other in. They both went into Sans' room, quite silently, but it was a companionable silence. At least Sans hoped.

The two sat with a sigh on the dingy mattress in the corner of the room. Now what?  
"So...whaddya wanna do?", the awkward skeleton asked . Grillby looked down at the floor. "Sans. If you don't mind, I want to discuss something...personal, for a moment."

Personal!? What was he going to say..?! "Ah..uh..okay, I guess. I'll keep it to myself, don't worry.", was the apparent answer. The flame sighed a stream of miniscule sparks heavily. "W-Well....I have a friend...and...they like this certain monster..." At first he was confused. Why would he be consulting Sans with his friends' relationships..? Then, it hit him. He'd seen this in tons of TV show Alphys showed him.

Grillby was talking about Sans. So their feelings were the same? This is something right out of a story, he thought, but decided to play along anyway. "Oh..m-maybe...they both like each other? And everyone is happy? And hopefully they're not as bad as confessing their feelings as you are Grillbz." 

A large grin curled on to his face as he watched the flame process the information and his face flare up bright red. At first he slapped Sans on the arm, which hurt quite much. After that, they spilled all their embarrassing loving thoughts to each other. Along with that came all the endearing fire puns. 

Laughing in unison, Sans fell against Grillbys' shoulder. "Ahh....I'm glad that's all out. Now you know how much I fucking love you, you diddly dang DORK." The bartender laughed and leaned against the other affectionately. 

The sweet and tender atmosphere was broken when Papyrus bursted into his room with Frisk on his shoulder. The two monsters jumped in surprise and fell backwards onto the mattress.  
" OH SANS! ARE YOU GUYS-"  
"OH-"  
The taller skeleton blushed a bright orangey color and a small smirk crept onto Frisks' face.

"Does that make you two....flaming homosexuals?" Sans immediately burst out laughing as a flustered Grillby rushed out of the room and Papyrus started to scream. Wiping a tear from his eye socket, Sans lied back and winked at Grillby, standing in the hallway. He was just glad everything was so blissful, so loving and sweet. He was so glad, glad that it might just last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has hoped u peeps enjoyed this tiny fic /w\

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking trash lol but I hope u guys like ha


End file.
